


Coffee Emergencies

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is indecisive. The barista- Fenris- decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> twitter prompt for coffeeshop Fenhawke

“You’ve been staring at the board for five minutes,” the man with white hair at the counter said, a slight edge to his voice.

“I’ve let other people go before me, I told you I’m deciding,” Garrett replied easily, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. he just couldn’t choose. Too many options…

He heard a sigh and then the man punched something into the computer, “You’re having a chocolate chip frappe.”

Garrett looked at him, surprised. It sounded perfect, but-

“Clearly, you like sweet things, you always order a chocolate croissant, and you always have far too much sugar and cream in your coffee when you come in here early. It’s after work, so you want something sweet. Also, it’s hot. Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re not wrong, I was simply just. Surprised!” Garrett grinned at him. Fenris smiled slightly, accepting the cash and giving him his change before turning to make his drink. It wasn’t busy, there were only a few people in, and he could focus on the man behind the counter.

“Do you dye your hair?” Garrett said absently, playing with the straws in the sugar and cream stand.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I like it.” Not a talkative type, then, but his tone was not harsh.

“Fair,” Garrett admitted with a shrug, “So do you actually like coffee?”

“Espresso, yes,” he responded, starting the blender and essentially cutting off their conversation.

A few minutes later, his drink was finished and Garrett grinned, forcing the barista to smile ever so slightly. His nametag, Garrett noticed, said Fenris.

“Fenris, is it? Thank you for the help. I may have future coffee emergencies, so I’d very much like to give you my number. Just in case.”

Fenris quirked an eyebrow and smirked, “For coffee emergencies?”

“Yes?” He hoped his excuse wasn't too flimsy, but Fenris just chuckled.

Garrett handed him a napkin, with his name and number, thanking him before leaving. He wondered if that was too forward for all of two minutes, before he got a text.

Unknown:  
‘This is Fenris. Meet me after work tomorrow at 6. We can talk about your coffee indecisiveness then.’


End file.
